


A Long Time

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Allura and Lotor have a quiet conversation about what happened with the White Lion. Set after Season 5 episode 6. (SPOILERS) Possible Allura/Lotor implied? **hopeful look**





	A Long Time

She finally found him, sitting in a secluded area, gazing at the stars.

It was obvious to her that he’d been more withdrawn after she had passed the test of the white lion, and he had failed.

“Lotor, do you have a moment?” she asked with concern in her voice.

He looked startled for a moment, returning to his default courteous state. “Yes, of course.”

She came closer. “I… wanted to apologise. I’d been so thrilled about connecting with my ancestors, I forgot what you must have been feeling. You’ve been searching for answers far longer than I have. And my delight would have made it worse for you. I’m so sorry.”

Lotor stood up. “Allura, you have nothing to apologise about. I made a decision which resulted in me attacking the lion. I… regret that, but it was my choice.”

“You’ve been brought up to defend yourself using force,” Allura responded vehemently. “I’d been brought up to nurture and care – you mustn’t blame yourself!”

“Despite my upbringing… I’d failed as an Altean and I should have known better,” Lotor replied, giving an encouraging smirk.

“It just feels wrong that I have the power and you don’t, since the odds were stacked in my favour and I owe you everything for it,” Allura said, looking distraught.

“Honestly, I’m happy for you, Allura,” Lotor said, touched by her concern.

“Lotor… I trust you,” she said, advancing on him, with her hands starting to glow white. “I trust that you want peace for the galaxy.”

“Wait… Allura… no!” he said, stumbling backwards, his Altean facial markings starting to appear.

“It’s OK,” she said with a small smile. “You want this power so badly. You can have it. Just relax.”

When her fingers touched his face, Lotor experienced the white light. In an instant, all the knowledge of Altean alchemy came from within, having answers which he felt were innately true.

Gasping, he came out of the state, and hugged Allura strongly. “Allura, why would you do that?” he said, crying into her shoulder.

“Do you have the energy?” Allura asked softly.

“Yes,” Lotor replied, looking distraught and releasing her from the embrace.

“Because I haven’t lost mine.”

Lotor’s eyes widened, then he grinned. “I’m so glad. Because you know I would’ve given it back to you immediately. I couldn’t have you sacrificing yourself for my sake.”

Allura smiled, grateful.

As they turned to leave, they heard a robot beeping angrily behind them.

“My robo-maid!” Allura said, surprised.

The robo-maid flew around Lotor’s head, alarming him. Robotic arms then flew towards him; Lotor shouted as the robot restrained him to complete its function.

Upon completion, the robot beeped happily. Releasing Lotor, it flew off to another part of the castle.

Gazing behind it, Allura then looked back at Lotor and started to laugh. The other members of the Voltron team and Coran came rushing in, hearing the commotion.

“Ooh, nice hair, Lotor,” Lance said, cooing.

To his horror, Lotor raised his hands to his hair, realising that he had the same hairstyle as Allura.

“Because you have heightened Altean energy now, it thinks that you’re me!” Allura said, chuckling. “But perhaps, Pidge and Hunk, you could refine its sensors so it can make a distinction?”

“Yeah, sure!” replied Hunk. “Might take a while, though. It’s a very complicated procedure, isn’t it, Pidge?”

“Mm-hm,” Pidge said, nodding smugly.

Lotor looked scared.

“It’s a small price to pay in the meantime, though, isn’t it?” Allura said, giggling. “At least my dress-robo didn’t detect you. It would default to my other clothes since I’m already in my suit.”

Lotor froze as he heard an angry beep behind him.

He took off running.

 


End file.
